


Im Not Leaving You, Im Leaving This Town.

by Assembleavenger



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4th of July, AU, Ace character, Leaving, M/M, Riverdale, Sarcasm, the week before, what if jason knew au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assembleavenger/pseuds/Assembleavenger
Summary: What if Jason knew someone was after him?just my play on a Riverdale au





	

1st of July 

"dont you dare take another step near me" Jughead Growled as Jason looked upon him, eyes red as if he had been crying the last half an hour they had been fighting.  
"Jug Please listen to me" Jason pleaded to the shorter boy, Jughead shook his head but didn't make any move to leave.  
Jason launched into explanation, "Im not leaving you i need to leave this town im suffocating." Jason took a shaky breath looking up at the other boy. "I cant handle the pressure, everyone expects so much of me i need to run away", Finally Jughead looked up and acknowledged he was listening.  
"Jason i understand, but why do you think this would be the way to go about it?" he questioned studying the other quite harshly. 

"i dont have any other way,You know what my 'rents are like" Jason replied as he carefully snaked his arms around Jugheads waist in attempt to console him.  
Jughead didn't fight it this time, but let Jason pull him close, Jughead held onto his shirt for dear life. "i don't want to lose you" he mumbled into Jason's chest.  
The redhead sighed in defeat "you'll never lose me" he whispered and kissed the top of Jugheads crown.

 

2nd of July 

Jughead sat in his usual spot in pops diner typing, working on his latest creation.  
Jason slid in the seat right across from Jughead.  
Jason looked at the empty plate on the table and called over one of the waitress to re order for the boy he faced. Jugheads lips twitched into an almost smile noticing what Jason did.  
The waitress walked back over to the table and placed down the milkshakes, letting them know the burgers would take a little longer. Jughead closed his laptop shut and gave the quarter back undivided attention "What brings you to my table in broad daylight?" he asked eyebrows raised, Jason shrugged and lent back. 

"Wanna talk about last night" Jughead studied him for another moment "Theres not much to talk about, You're leaving." Jughead pulled his milkshake closer and took a long sip.  
"i want you to come with me" Jughead froze at Jasons words, which was rare as Jughead always had something to say. "Juggy Please" Jason continued trying to get through to him.  
Jughead smiled softly at Jason "I would be your remaining tie to Riverdale" he responded after snapping out of his trance. "just think about it" Jason said after grabbing his burger from the waitress and paying for himself and Jug. "ill talk to you later" he said standing up and leaving Pops diner. 

 

3rd of July 

Text from Blossom  
'Whats ur answer?'

Text from Bug  
'Depending on the question, usually i like to keep my audiences guessing by answering half of the question, but the half of the question that has no merit'

Text from Blossom  
Jug, rly?

Text From jug  
What you asked for an answer.

Text from Blossom  
@.@

 

4th of july 

Jason tapped on Jugheads window repeatedly until he saw the curtins open, Jughead glared but opened the window anyway. "Its 3am" he stated helping Jason into the room, He smiled softly landing on the carpet.

"i didn't want to leave without your answer" Jason sat on the end of Jugheads bed, jughead sighed and sat next to him. "You already Know my answer so why are you here" Jughead tilted his head for a better view of Jason who was fiddling with his hands.  
"i Guess." Jason paused and took in a deep breath "part of me hoped i could convince you to come. I know you don't want to leave your home or friends but i thought the least i could do is say a proper goodbye." Jughead watched as Jasons hair glistened under the moonlight from his window. how he still had his bombers jacket on and how even at 3am he still managed to look perfect.

"You dont leave till 5?" Jughead asked even tho he already knew the answer, Jason nodded. "Sleep with me until you go?" he asked softly wanting to crawl under the overs with him. Jason took off his shoes as a way of saying yes and pulled up the cover for jug and himself to get in.

Jughead Lay on his side as Jason spooned him with and arm wrapped around him and the other playing with jugs hair. Jason Listened to Jugs breathing get deeper and slower as a sign he was falling asleep, Jason looked at him adoringly.  
He Lent over and Kissed the top of his head "I love you" he whispered as to not to disturb the peace, knowing all to well this could be the last time they meet.


End file.
